One Way Trip
by TheNextBatgirl
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the Reach was defeated. Barbara's been trying to help Dick get back on his feet. A mission gone wrong results in Barbara being sent into a parallel universe where heroes are villains and villains are heroes. She needs to trust the people she's called enemies for years to get back home. Dick/Babs, rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year and a half since the Reach was defeated. A year and a half since Wally made his sacrifice. A year and a half since Dick Grayson left the Team and left Kaldur back in charge, along with Barbara.

It was a rainy afternoon in Gotham. Barbara Gordon got out of her car once she arrived at Wayne Manor. She walked up the steps and unlocked the door with the spare key Alfred gave her a few months back.

Barbara saw Tim in the living room with Cassie. She didn't want to bother them, so she made her way down to the Batcave. She saw the Dark Knight sitting at the computer working on some leads on the whereabouts of Lex Luthor.

"Hey, Bruce," she said.

The Dark Knight grunted in response.

"Still looking for Luthor?" Barbara asked.

"He's completely dropped off the radar…" Bruce mumbled, typing away.

Barbara muttered, "Reminds me of someone else we know."

Bruce stopped typing and looked at her. "What exactly are you doing here, Barbara?"

"Bruce, it's been _a year and a half_," she said. "I have to find him. I have to bring him home."

No response.

"Aren't you just the slightest bit worried about him?" Barbara asked quietly.

"That's why I keep tabs on him," Bruce said.

Her eyes widened. "You knew where he's been this whole damn time and you didn't even bother to tell me?!" she yelled.

"He needed his space," Bruce said simply.

"I tried looking through the computer," Barbara said. "Why didn't I find any information about him?"

"Because I transferred the files onto a flash drive and deleted all the original ones."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why go through the trouble?"

"I thought he needed to be alone. But now I agree with you," Bruce said and handed her a flash drive.

Barbara grabbed the flash drive and left the manor. Once she got to her car, she opened her laptop and plugged in the flash drive. Once she finished skimming the information, she pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Conner? It's me. I need your help."

"Do you want me to zeta to Gotham?" Conner asked.

"Yea. Meet me at my apartment, I'm on my way there," she said and hung up.

Barbara unlocked the door to her apartment and opened it to see Conner sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Are we leaving now?" Conner asked.

"Yea, just let me change. I had a class this morning," she said and walked to her room. She changed from her leggings, sweater, and uggs to jeans, boots, and a tank top. Over that she wore a leather jacket.

She went back to the living room and opened the front door. "Let's go."

Conner got up, turned off the TV, and went out the door. Barbara locked her apartment and followed behind him. They got into the car and made their way.

"Do you want to tell me where we're going?" Conner finally asked.

"Blüdhaven," Barbara replied.

"Why?"

She quietly answered, "Because that's where Dick is."

Conner frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The last place I expected him to be at is his old hiding place. I thought he was smarter than that. Guess not," she said.

"I guess the better question is why. Barb, he abandoned us!" he exclaimed.

"He's in trouble. His file said he's been under arrest several times for substance abuse and has been charged for battery and assault three times," she said.

"It's like Roy all over again," Conner whispered.

Barbara sighed. "He's lost, Conner. I have to help him."

"And what if he doesn't want any help?"

She glanced at him, then looked backed at the road. "I have to try."

"And why call me?" he asked.

"Because I trust you," Barbara said. She stopped the car at an old apartment complex. "We're here."

They got out of the car and Conner looked around. "Are you sure? I mean isn't Dick kind of a millionaire?"

Barbara shrugged. "The files say that this is where he is. Apartment 5B."

They walked up the flight of stairs and over to 5B.

"I think it's best if you wait down the hall. Seeing both of us might overwhelm him," she said.

"Fine. If you need me, just shout. Let's hope for his sake that you don't," Conner muttered and left.

Barbara nodded and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She pounded on the door until suddenly it was opened.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw. There standing in front of her was her former best friend. She almost didn't recognize him. He looked so skinny and pale. He hadn't shaved in days, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Dick…" she said in shock.

He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to at least let me in?" Barbara asked.

Dick reluctantly let her in and she left the door open behind her. She slowly followed him inside.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he sat down on a beaten up couch. She just stayed standing up.

Barbara pressed her lips together. "Neither should you."

"Did Bruce send you here?" Dick asked.

"No," she answered. "I- _We _need you to come back."

After no response from him, she said, "Really, Dick? Drugs? Assaulting police officers?"

"That's none of your goddamn business, Barbara," Dick snapped.

"I'm making it my business," Barbara said calmly. "Wally wouldn't want you to live like this."

He grew angry at her comment. "Don't bring him into this," he growled.

"It's not your fault. You need to learn that not every death is on you. You shut everyone out and I can't take it anymore! I needed you, Artemis needed you, and Tim needed you! But you left. Just like you always do," she said angrily.

"Are you done?" he asked with a scowl.

Barbara scoffed. "As a matter of fact – no, I'm not done. You need to clean up your act, Dick. Your family needs you, and so does the Team."

After a long pause, she continued, "I waited a year for you to come back. After I was done waiting, I looked for you for six months. After all that time I thought I finally found you, but I haven't. I don't know where the Dick Grayson I used to know is." Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"He's gone," Dick muttered.

She shook her head. "I don't believe that."

Barbara walked out the door and closed it behind her. She let out a long exhale and wiped away a tear. Once she collected herself, she walked down the hall the meet Conner.

"You okay?" he asked, sympathy in his voice.

"Yea," she said quietly. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

Conner and a disappointed Barbara walked back to the car. They got in and they drove away.

"Barb, he's not worth getting upset over," Conner said.

Barbara sighed. "I'm not upset… I'm just disappointed. Honestly, I just feel like I failed him, Kon."

He frowned. "You're not responsible for keeping him in check. He's old enough to do that himself."

"Yes, I am. He's my best friend."

Conner let out an exasperated laugh. "No, he used to be! He ditched us after Wally died, Barbara! What kind of friend is that?"

"He needed time," Barbara said quietly.

The Kryptonian rolled his eyes. "And that's worked out so well," he muttered.

She remained silent. They were on the freeway back to Gotham when suddenly, her phone began to ring. She ran the call to her car.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Batgirl, we need you at the Watchtower immediately. You'll be briefed when you arrive," Mal said.

Barbara nodded. "All right. I'm with Superboy right now, we're on our way. Do you mind sending us the coordinates to the nearest zeta tube?"

"Coordinates sent. Hurry. See you when you get here."

With that, Mal hung up and Barbara stepped on the gas. They arrived at the zeta tube in a ditched ally.

"Recognized. Batgirl. B16. Recognized. Superboy. B04," the computer voice announced. A few seconds later, they arrived at the Watchtower and briskly made their way to the briefing room. Upon their arrival, Kaldur began to explain.

"The Injustice League and the Light are attacking Manhattan, New York. They're clearly trying to get our attention and they've definitely succeeded. We need to stop them. Tigress, Superboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Red Arrow, Zatanna, Blue Beetle, and I will be Alpha. We're going to take the Injustice League and the Light head on. Everyone else is Beta. Civilians are still evacuating, and many are trapped in collapsed buildings. You're mission is to help them get out of the city safely. The League have intergalactic matters to attend, so we need to step up. Is everyone clear?"

Everybody nodded and left. When the team got to Manhattan, disbelief was in the atmosphere. Entire skyscrapers were collapsed, and fire was everyone. The city was in short, complete chaos.

Alpha got off the Bioship and Kaldur's voice was heard, "Bring down any member of the Injustice League and the Light you see!"

Everyone went their separate ways, attacking all enemies. Barbara saw Poison Ivy by a building wrapped all around in vines. She heard the horrified screams of people trapped in the structure and before Ivy could bring it down, Barbara flipped onto her shoulders and knocked her to the ground.

"Beta, I'm at a building filled with civilians on 86th and Park! I'm holding off Ivy, but she can bring down the structure at any second!" She yelled into the com link.

Ivy got up and shot sharp vines toward Barbara. She ran out of the way and threw ice pellets at the plants, causing them to wither.

Ivy growled, "You're going to pay!"

She gathered up branches from nearby trees and tried to wrap them around Barbara. Barbara flipped to avoid each one and threw a batarang at Ivy, which she caught.

A chuckle escaped Poison Ivy's lips. "Your little toys are no match for my-" Suddenly, the batarang exploded in her hand and Ivy fell.

Barbara ran toward the building and placed little bombs on the bases of the vines. Soon, all the bombs went off. The vines around the building died and fell to the floor, causing Ivy to scream.

"NO! MY BABY!" she shrieked.

Barbara looked at Ivy, pity in her expression. She walked over to her and gave her knockout gas.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joker shooting at Bart, who was trying to get to people under the collapsed bridge. She ran over to them and knocked the gun out of Joker's hands.

"No fair! You get to keep your toys, so why can't I keep mine?" Joker whined.

She rolled her eyes and went to punch him, but he dodged and pulled out a knife. Joker began to recklessly swing the knife around.

"You know, Bratgirl, you're no fun anymore. Ever since the original Speedy Gonzales died and Bird Brain skipped out, you seem down!" he exclaimed wildly.

Barbara glowered and kicked his stomach, sending him to the ground. "Shut up!" she shouted.

"Oh look over there! It's the junior Boy Blunder! And it looks like the Witch Boy is about to kill him!" Joker squealed and Barbara turned around.

About sixty yards away was Tim, helping family out of their totaled car. She could see Klarion behind him, muttering some sort of chant, a ball of energy forming in his hands. Distraught crept onto Barbara's face.

"Who's it going to be, Batgirl? You're not really going to let another Robin die at my hands, are you?" she heard Joker say slowly.

Barbara sprinted as fast as she possibly could and yelled into the com link, "Robin, behind you!"

Tim turned around and saw Klarion. He got the mother and father out of the car, but the baby was still inside.

"My baby! Please save my baby!" the mother cried hysterically.

He worked his fastest to free the infant from its smashed car seat, and as soon as he had them in his arms, he turned around to see the energy blast coming straight towards him.

"ROBIN!"

Suddenly, Barbara jumped in front of the beam. She disappeared.

"Babs," Tim whispered, a wave of shock washing over him. The mother and father took their baby and ran off. He saw Klarion and the rest of the Light and Injustice League disappear into portals. He tried running after Klarion, but the portal closed.

"Did they just… leave?" Artemis said into the com link, disbelief in her voice.

Tim slowly turned around and dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe it. In the blink of an eye, Barbara was just gone.

"Is everyone alright?" M'gann asked over the com link in a breathy voice.

He felt his heart drop and spoke and uttered, "Batgirl… She… she's gone."

After a moment of silence, Kaldur spoke up, "Hold on, Robin. We're coming."

Everyone gathered around the scene, and Conner picked up a piece of cloth from the ground. He let out a sigh and with slumped shoulders, walked over to Kaldur and handed it to him. "It's from her cape…" he said quietly.

Most of the Team was in tears, others just hung their heads in sorrow.

"There are still civilians that need our help," Kaldur said solemnly, "After our work here is done, there will be a debriefing in the Watchtower."

The Team went to help the remaining civilians and before Tim could go, Kaldur put his hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be best if you sat out of this," the Atlantean said, looking at the younger boy with concern.

Tim didn't argue. He sat down on the sidewalk, replaying the image of the closest person he had to an older sister disappearing, again and again.


End file.
